halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chips Dubbo
I meant distictly. I'm not even sure if distincfully is a word? Sorry about that.Should be Added 02:41, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Considering there is a huge Australian connection with Halo and Bungie the following trivia is important: There is actually an Australian town called Dubbo in the State of New South Wales. Two ships in the Australian Navy are named after the town: *HMAS Dubbo (J-251/M-251) was a Bathurst class corvette sold for scrap in 1958 *HMAS Dubbo (P-214) is a Fremantle class patrol boat.Wikipedia Dubbo Link :I don't think so. These things have nothing to do with Halo, and only by chance share the name "Dubbo" and I doubt the character was made in homage to there hardly-notable things. -ED 21:01, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not sure... Chips Dubbo's Australian, and so are the town and ships, so I'm not sure if it's a co-inky-dink or something more... guesty-persony- ' 21:03, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :::I higly doubt they chose to name a charachter for them, though. They're just not that well known, frankly. A homage is usually more obvious. -ED 21:17, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, this ''is Bungie we're talking about, and they can be pretty weird sometimes, but, unless a direct link is shown in Halo 3, it shouldn't be put in the article. 'guesty-persony- ' 21:19, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :::All right. We can leave it here on the talk page unless the link becomes more clear. -ED 21:21, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Dubbo is a well known town in Aus and i find it hard to believe that he's NOT named after it. Probably suggested by the vocie actor Andrew McKagie who was born just down the road in Melbourne. - Seven I agree with User:Guesty-Persony-Thingy. It is a big coincidence that he is named after so many australian things. There should be a Trivia section, stating these things.-TheDevilMayCry 08:59, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Does anyone have Halo 3 screen shots of him? I have only just discovered this page so excuse the tardy replies. My name is Andrew McKaige and I am the actor who played Chips Dubbo in the Halo series. I was fortunate enough to be cast in the first Halo and at that time my character didn't have a name. The producers allowed me to name the character. At first I was stumped but then thought what would make this Aussie marine distinctfully Australian? I named him Chips Dubbo after the legendary Australian actor "Chips" Raferty and the country town in New South Wales of Dubbo. Chips Dubbo was born. I hope this clears up any diputes. Cheers. 02:38, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I know everyone knows that as his name....but what source reveals his name?--User:JohnSpartan117 22:40, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :I think it might have been in the credits... 'GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 22:42, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, Halo 1's credits is the only source I know of. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:53, 20 May 2007 (UTC) ::I concur. -- Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • • '' Semper Fi Isn't Chips Dubbo in halo 2? halopedia's article on the level Regret said Dubbo and stacker help you through the level. But if dubbo didn't survive halo combat evolved, is this another dubbo? Im confused. :) He escaped somehow. He might have escaped on another pelican with other survivors like Stacker (who was also in combat evolved), just Master Chief and Cortana never bumped into them. Remember that Johnson and crew survived even though Cortana's scans picked up no signs of life. Assuming that Dubbo is in Stacker's squad, Stacker and Johnson could have met up on earth. Having recognised each other from fighting on Alpha Halo. and therefore Stacker would have been on In Amber Clad to take part in the attack on Delta Halo. He would then fight with Johnson and Stacker through the events in Halo 2 and escape back to earth. Stacker is also seen with Johnson when he was sent to retrieve master chief from his crash site in the jungles of Kenya. It can be assumed that Chipps is also in that party and so would fight through the events in Halo 3 and would have escaped back to earth onboard Shadow of Intent along with Johnson and Stacker. Name is here. - DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 06:08, April 19, 2010 (UTC) The book He was in the book. And I could'a sworn that in Halo 2, I heard someone say "Dubbo cover our rear", on Delta Halo. Also it's one of those things where you know it's the same guy, but nothing confirms it. Like how theres Sergeant Stacker on halo combat evolved, and on Halo 2 there's Gunnery Sergeant Stacker, you know there the same person, it's just not confrimed. You never know that they are the same person. At the start of the war, Humanity's population was approx. 60 billion, therefore, some of the strangest names can be shared by tens of thousands of people. Add that to the fact that many people have brothers and the lack of many survivers from Halo and you get a tiny chance that good ol' Chips is in Halo 2 Doh! gotta sign the name! The one directly above is by me. 4.244.183.130 22:37, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Dude, why would bungie spend so much time on that??? I think that all those Halo books are wrong, and that Dubbo and Stacker survived, just on another pelican. And how can you know that when a ship crashes everyone is dead. Also, where is your reference for humanity having a population of 60 billion? *How could they survive on another pelican? Pelicans dont have splipspace drives. xX Relicz Xx 20:43, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I don't know. But the books are good aren't they? (Don't answer that was rhetorical) Helljumper94 14:21, 4 January 2009 (UTC) What about the 2 ships on Boarding Action? They are in the same system and look like they have slipspace drives. Just a thought. There are also huge holes in their sides...Logmon 20:54, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Chips dubbo is probably something that a guy who is really into halo came up with. He just took a marine and gave him a name. Then he said he survived the events of halo.--Canadian Reject 23:14, 26 March 2009 (UTC) The character Chips Dubbo exists for sure, did you look at the sources? His name is in the credits of Halo: Combat Evolved right next to the name of his voice actor, so it's certain that there is a character with the name of Chips Dubbo at least in Halo CE. I believe that that's all that we know for sure. Outside of that, I'm pretty sure everything else here is somewhat speculative. (Unscientifical 23:22, 26 March 2009 (UTC)) Okay, I'll look out for his name in the credits.--Canadian Reject 15:42, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ODST In the aricle, it saids that he was a ODST, but how do we know? Anyone have a source for this.SPARTAN-177 22:10, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Chips Dubbo in two places at once I noticed there has been mention that Chips Dubbo was apparently in two places at once. I disagree seeing as the Australian Marine (the one who is claimed to be Chips Dubbo) which Buck encounters in Halo 3 ODST does not state his name as being "Chips Dubbo". (Then again I guess he never really does - but the Australian Marine from Halo: Combat Evolved is fondly believed to be a stoic veteran and currently an ODST) I'd have to say that the Marine Buck encounters is probably just another Australian out of the possible MANY Australian Marines serving in the UNSC. Bungie just got lazy with the voice acting. '''Chips Dubbo would have been moved to the ODST unit with Sergeant Johnson considering his veteran status of the previous Halo installation. As the storyline goes when he drops in with the chief later on. That's just my take on it. You are right, considering the UNSC is made up a ton of races the supposed "Dubbo" is probably another Austrillian Marine jusst with the same voicing, due to limited resources. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 04:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Pictures needed! WE need pictures of him maybe in combat but we really need a picture of him in both Halo: Combat Evolved, Halo 2, and Halo 3!Thank you taking time to listen to my post! 22:40, February 11, 2010 (UTC)! Rank How do we know that he's a PFC? he could be a sergeant by now. Somebody you don't know 00:01, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Does Chips Dubbo feature on Quarantine Zone .To me he might do because durring the fight although most say other marines where killed, he was possbly one of the Marines to be captured along with Banks and Stacker and Johnson and Mairanda Keys, yes he could have featured in Quarantine Zone but I`m not shore if it was possble wether he was captured as one of the marines Master Chief rescues from High Charity or wether he was with Johnson in the Sarab at the time it might have been possble,Colby James 04:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) This guy CANNOT be real I honestly can't see how Chips Dubbo can be real. In the space of just ONE playthrough of The Covenant (level), Chips was: *A pilot *Dead (in a cutscene) *An ODST *Dead *A pilot Also, as far as I can tell, he was only credited as 'Chips Dubbo' in he credits of one Halo game. Using that same reasoning, all the marines voiced by Adam Baldwin are in fact Taylor H. Miles, and Sargeant Banks is actually GySgt Buck, who's either suffering from amnesia or is part of a conspiracy. Cybermat47 (talk) 22:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC)Cybermat47 :You seem to be confusing Sergeant Banks for Sergeant Reynolds, plus it is an established fact that Reynolds and Buck are two separate people. However, it is NOT an established fact that the unlucky pilot in question and Chips Dubbo are one and the same and we do not say so here. The two share a voice actor, yes. But why hire another person for ONE LINE when you can give it to someone already doing other bits of voice work? Until stated otherwise by an official source, the stance here is that Chips Dubbo is not the pilot shot down at the beginning of The Covenant. But he is 0.3 percent of all Human casualities in the Human-Covenant war. :) Cybermat47 (talk) 08:31, April 4, 2013 (UTC)Cybermat47 But, if the dead pilot isn't Chips because he isn't stated to be by the devs or publishers, then doesn't that mean that Chips was only in CE? EDIT: Because Chips was only named in the CE credits , in all the other games the voice actor is only credited as 'marine'.Cybermat47 (talk) 08:48, April 4, 2013 (UTC)Cybermat47 Actually, it's probable that he survived CE, seeing as Stacker is most certainly alive in Halo 4. Cybermat47 (talk) 09:44, April 4, 2013 (UTC)Cybermat47 I think I might have found Dubbo's voice on the level Gravemind Hi and I know not a lot of you could believe what I might say but I just watched a video click link here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54ysvMW1pt0 and skip to time limit 7:56 you can hear Chips Dubbo's voice or Andrew McKaige's voice again when he says "Damn them I never felt pain like this before?" one of Dubbo's quotes and I found his Australian accent and he also replied "Nice Mate" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37tTlJdZyNA skip to 18:25 you hear Dubbo again. so my likely hood its possible Dubbo was on High Charity but found a way off it and survived Installation 05? Colby James 11:09, April 23rd, 2018 (UTC)